James D. Wells
"The right potion means life. The wrong potion means death. The just right potion means Zombies." James D. Wells Introduction "The greatest invention that man has ever made was not the sword, nor was it the gun, but rather the potion. The potion has changed the lives of men more so than any weapon, for good, or for ill. James is a potion master plain and simple. He loves to fight and loves to read. Appearance James looks like a punck teenager because he is a punk teenager. He has a great sense of fashion and a strong love for chains. He always wears a wolfish grin? Personality James without a dought is a hot head. That very fact is what got him thrown in prison in the first place. He is very blunt like Talick, but has a soft side for children. He also has a distaste for athority and often picks fights with Talick. James however does have the ability to think, and despite his brash nature he does have plans when he acts. James also has a great love for fighting. Despite not being the strongest, nor the fastes person in the crew James is ussualy the first into a fight. The main reason is he is more than likely the person who started it. James also has a great love of books. If one wants to set james off into a berserk rage one needs only to destroy a book in his presence. James beserk button is the destruction of books. He will fight tooth and claw over a few letters on a white page. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat James is a free style figher with a litle bit from diffrent schools of fighting. He first learned to fight by getting into fist fights as a boy. He then learnes some wrestling when he became ten and went on to study some basic karate at the age of fourteen. James simply mixed everything he knew into one fist fighting style. James loves to turn fights into what he calls dog fighting. Were the two men are just beating the hell out of each other and don't care to dodge or block. He accompishes this by simply fighting with the perso till they are mentaly and pysicaly to tired to dodge. Potion Mastery James skill when it comes to makeing potions is beyond normal. His family declared him a master at the age fourteen and he has been pushing the block forward since. James is without a dought the greates alchemist in the world. At the age of sixteen he discovered the formula to turn wood into gold and to regenerate severed limbs. James however did not just stop at helping people. He went on to make thing to kill people as well. Amonst all of his potions there are several he keeps in a large supply. #'Cockatrice Liquor'- it is a potion that creats a purple mist once it escapes the bottle. Everything in that mist turns to stone. #'Cockatrice Tear'- it is a potion that reverses the stoneing process. It also prevents the user from becomeing stone for three hours #'Angles Grace'- It is a potion that allows the user to regrow lost limbs and repair broken bones. It is James pride and joy, but he still demands more. #'Full Moons Kiss'- It is a potion that gives the user continues to regenerate from any damgaed received at a rapid pace. #'Full Moon Bane'- It is a potion that mimics the Full Moons Kiss, but takes it on a much deadlier side. The poiton makes the users cells rapidly reproduce even when the person is not wounded. Eventully the user becomes a blob of flesh and dies under his own weight, or sufforcates. #'Seas Embrace'- it is a potion that once exsposed to air forms a thick blue mist. The mist mimicks the sea and can be used to hamper devil fruite users. #'Dragons Tounge'- it is his most used potion - it is a crimson liquid that once exsposed to oxygen turnes into a blaze of flames hotter than any forge. The fires from this potion can melt steel almost instantly. #'Smoke Bomb'- makes smoke #'Vipers Tounge' - makes poison smoke #'Angles Cure'- curses poison, and prevents the user from being poisoned for five minutes. #'Dragons Breath' - puts out fires made by dragons tounge, however it can also freeze who wever is hit by it. #'Good Feelings' - It is a potion that can make a person high. It can be used to send a massive number of people on a pleasue trip. Highly adictive. #'Farewell Good '''Times- Removes Adictions to Good Feelings. It also works on alchool and smoking. #'Potion Master's Blessing''' - It is a potion that allows the user to pull out 90 percent of there physical capabilty. It removes the restraints the brain puts on the body on how much power can be used. Ironicly enough James peferes to use this as a poison, but in when things get bad he will use it on himslef. Physical Strength James physical strenght is decent. He can pick up bolders, but that is as far as it goes. He can not pick up whole ships, nor can he smash glaciers. However James does know how to throw a punch. Agility James can run pretty fast, but not fast enough to be counted as super speed. He can however jump extremely high. This skill came from practice as he jumped to avoid his own potions. Weapons Potions Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Some. He learned how to hit logia from Greggory. History James was the pride of the Wells family. Through his work they were able to regrow lost limbs and discover the alchemist greates goal, to turne wood into gold. However James was also there greates shame. He would alway get into fights and never respected athority. On many occasion he would beat up guards and punch people in high government positions. Then just when you are angry with him he would heal a blind kid, or give a lame man a potion to help him walk. James greatest strength became his greates weakness. His skill as an alchemist was so famed that a Tenryuubito came to see him. This was a big day for the Wells family, but would soon turn into James downfall. When the Tenryuubito arrived James was out in the market. His family members were not there to keep him in cheeck. The Tenryuubito came down the main street and like always everyone bowed, but James. James kept walking without a care in the world. Seeing the young boy walking with such disrespect angered the Tenryuubito. Tenryuubito shot the young boy with his gun, but the bullets only made James angry. James turned around to the Tenryuubito great surpirse and began to charge the woman. She fired over and over, but the bullets were of little effect. James however was stopped from reaching her by her guards who simply pilled up on the lad. Seeing that bullets were in effective the Tenryuubito ordered for James to be burned alive, but a sudden burst of rain delayed his burning. Instead he was kept in a marine base till they were able to hold his exacution, which the Tenryuubito demanded to be present. Not long after that Talick and Greggory came into the base and broke everyone out of prison. James was a smart lad and decided to follow the duo. He escaped exacution and joined up with the Seven Flags. He was the first person to start fighting over who was going to be captain and was the last to stop swining his fist. After Time Skip Busōshoku Haki: Color ''of Armaments'' After the trainng James is now capable of blackening his fist and blackeing portions of his body. He is also able to hit targets that are not able to hit by other means. Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation James now has the ability to see into the future and precict his opponents attacks. He can also see everything around him and cna pin point peoples locations. Quotes "Gold, please that is cheap. I can make that out of wood. Give me something worth my time, like a book. Oh I like books. I deman five good books for this potion." Trivia James also developed a p otion to turn gold into wood, but it was not as popular. Category:Human Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Doctor Category:Male Category:Martial Art Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Seven Flags